


Locked Out

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve gets a visitor in the middle of the night while all her Librarians are supposed to be soundly tucked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the following prompt and it just screamed Flynn: Imagine person A of your OTP staying at a hotel for a day or two. When they wake up in the morning, there’s a knocking on their door. They open it to find Person B standing out in the hallway in their underwear, hiding behind a plant. They got locked out of their room somehow, and kindly ask if they could call the manager to come up and unlock their door for them.

Eve awoke with a start and turned to look at the door of her hotel room which was currently being knocked on repeatedly. She and the other Librarians had been exploring Tuscany to identify and hopefully prevent the catastrophes the Clippings Book had been warning them about for the last couple of days, and since they'd found nothing yet and the events could happen at any moment, especially given the time difference with Portland, they decided that it was best they stay in the beautiful Italian city. (They'd also received little protest from Jenkins who was more than pleased to have his Annex to himself for a while and had even booked them suites at a hotel where he apparently knew the owner). Eve fished out her phone from under the pillow and checked the time, 3.30AM; wonderful. She rolled out of bed with a sigh, looking across to Cassandra's room to see if it might be her at the door but she was still tucked up, red locks emerging ever so slightly from under the puffy duvet. She opened the door cautiously as a voice whispered her name once more, from more of a distance this time, but when she did she was met with thin air. Confused, she furrowed her brows and looked down either side of the dimly lit hallway, her eyes adjusting to the flickering lights. When she looked left she heard a noise from a tall pot plant a couple of feet away. "Psst. Over here."

"Flynn?" she asked, now noticing peaks of dishevelled brown hair sticking out from the highest leaves.

"Hi," he whispered, poking his head out from the side of the plant.

"What are you doing? Why are you hiding behind a plant?"

"Well, uh," he began sheepishly as he crept out from his hiding place and walked over to her. Eve tried to shush the stirrings within her as she noticed for the first time that he was dressed in nothing but his boxers. "I um, I got up to get some water and really really wanted ice for some reason and when I went out to the machine I forgot to take my key card with me."

Eve shook her head and sighed. "Oh Flynn. Can't you get the boys to let you in?"

"No. Jake's bed is nowhere near enough that he'd hear me and you know what Jones is like with his sleep. I have actually been trying that for the last half hour-"

"Half hour?!" Eve exclaimed. "You've been out here for that long?"

The Librarian nodded, his big doe eyes melting Eve's heart. "I was going to go downstairs and ask the staff to let me in but then I realised I wasn't exactly appropriately dressed," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced down at himself. "So," he drew out with a pleading tone, "I thought maybe you could go for me?"

Eve looked down at her own bare legs, only slightly covered by her shorts which matched the cami she was also wearing (without a bra she now remembered, folding her arms strategically but awkwardly). "Uh I'm hardly dressed any better," she replied. "The guy at the desk won't be able to help you anyway, they explicitly told the three of you not to lose your cards because they only have three," she informed him, knowing he hadn't been listening earlier when the information had originally been relayed. He and Jake had been too excited about the structure and interior of the hotel, and all the places they'd be able to visit while they were there and thus as usual it was Eve who had retained all the important information. 

"Oh," he said simply, a defeated frown appearing on his face. 

"Look, if you want you can-" she stopped short when she reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm. "Oh my god, you're freezing! Okay, you don't get a say in it, you're staying with us."

 

With that she let her hand drop slightly and grabbed onto his, turning and pulling him into the room. She quickly checked on Cassandra again as she led Flynn to her bed. She got in and shifted to one side, pulling the covers down on the other and patting the unoccupied space next to her. "Make yourself comfy," she smiled up at him. It only took Flynn a few seconds to stop his awkward hovering and slide in next to her, shivering as warmth finally swept over him. He looked over at Eve who was already settling back down to sleep, and a different kind of warmth washed over him. His stomach swirled from being so close to her, in such an intimate situation while his heart fluttered at seeing her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, her body rising and falling steadily as she breathed, acting so normal about it all. He'd stayed over at her place and there were times they'd both fallen asleep on couches or piles of books but they weren't at the 'sharing a bed' stage yet, they were still getting to know each other outside of work and thus their relationship in that respect was still fairly young. And yet, every part of him felt that this was so right, as though he was supposed to have wanted ice at 3am, and the boys were supposed to not hear his knocking, and she was supposed to come to his rescue like she always did...not that he believed in fate. 

He smiled down at her as he realised she was probably acting so casually about it because for her it was a logical solution to a problem, and even though they rarely gave her credit for it she was just as good at solving problems as the rest of them. Still, her position slightly far away from him made his nerves kick in and he hoped she knew that he was fully aware this was a solution and nothing more. 

"Um, Eve," he murmured. 

"Hmm?" she responded, not opening her eyes. 

"I uh- I hope you know that I- I didn't plan for this to happen, it's not just a way for me to...to get into your bed." He mumbled the last part, gaze flickering down nervously. 

A smile made its way onto Eve's face and she reach out to pat his hand. "I know. Now try to get some sleep Librarian," she said softly, slipping her arm under his and lacing their fingers together. Flynn smiled back at her lovingly before giving her hand a quick squeeze and turning on his side, cautiously bringing his free hand across to rest on her stomach. He smiled again, this time contentedly, as his eyelids began to flicker to a close, her warm body, her gentle breathing, her soft skin, the smell of her hair, her entire presence slowly lulling him to sleep. 

* * *

When Cassandra woke the next morning she hurriedly threw on some clothes, deciding to shower later, too excited at the prospect of breakfast. Hotel breakfasts were the best. She was about to call Eve so they could go get the boys together but stopped in her tracks when she reached the blonde's side of the suite. Eve was still sound asleep but she wasn't alone. She lay on her side as Flynn curled around her, one arm pillowing his head as the other hung over Eve's waist, holding her protectively. Cassandra smiled at how perfect they looked and noticed the adorable way Eve was clutching Flynn's hand as he held it against her stomach, as well as the cute way a strand of Eve's hair kept flicking up as Flynn's breath puffed against it. His head rested gently on hers and their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. The floorboards creaked as she tip-toed away and she quickly turned her head to look back, hoping she hadn't woken them, watching in adoration as Eve stirred at the nose then subconsciously wiggled backwards to nestle against Flynn, pressing their bodies together even more. 

She crept away as quietly as she could, deciding that it was best not to disturb them and that she'd get the boys and tell them Flynn and Eve were busy. It had taken them months to get together and now that they apparently had (finally) she thought it would be better if they were left alone and had their privacy, they'd tell the others in their own time. Besides, if she knew she couldn't just tell the boys, that would be breaking girl code! Cassandra gently shut the door and skipped merrily to the boys' suite, the smell of pancakes wafting through the air making her happier than she already was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
